


The Grand Highblood x Orphaner Dualscar smut uwu

by tricksterdickrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Boat Sex, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cock Ring, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Kinky shit man, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sass, Tentabulges, all of the sexuals, and all of the sass, masturbation I guess??, sexuals, sub/dom, though it's not even a cock soo???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterdickrider/pseuds/tricksterdickrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kismesitude (basically mad hate sex up in this hoe) seemed like a good way to start my account up uwu</p><p>I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grand Highblood x Orphaner Dualscar smut uwu

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to critique, or alert me of any errors 
> 
> thanks dears!

It was The Orphaner Dualscar's job to regulate the travels of these waters. Yet, another lowblood had managed to slip away again. Dualscar knew he was losing his touch and he had to do something about it. 

He had his crew dock his ship and walked down the ramp to the dock. Until he could think of something, he planned on sticking around on land for a bit. He was on his way to the drunken clamp-beast bar before he was stopped suddenly by walking into somebody who wasn't there before.

The Grand High Blood was caught off guard by the much smaller troll bumping into him, but he blinked it away and gave a roguish grin. 

"Well, hey there motherfucker" he said in a deep drawl.

Dualscar would know that booming voice anywhere. He growled and took a step backward. 

"Wwatch it, I'm wwalkin' here."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

"If I remember correctly, you're the motherfucker who walked into me." he took a step closer.

Dualscar growled and showed his sharp teeth, trying to intimidate this behemoth of a troll.

"I say it wwas you wwho wwalked inta me."

He straightened his posture, towering over dualscar, and shook the hair out of his face. 

"Oh do ya?"

He looked up at the other troll, trying to show no signs of fear and stand his ground. He poked grand highblood's chest hard.

"Did I stutta'?"

"Actually, yes." he gave a smug grin, and taking another step before placing a firm hand on dualscars shoulder. "You have a wicked motherfuckin stumbling way of speakin, peasant."

"Wwell it sounds more like you need a dictionary before wwe discuss my wway of speaking. " He tried to pull away.

GHB held his grip tightly.

"No, the way I up and speak is holy and blessed, brother." His eyes were half lidded and glazed slightly, and in the light they looked practically as black as his ensemble.

"I'd appreciate it if ya'd let go of me before you crush my shoulder." He stared at him, fear slightly showing in his eyes.

He smirked, but obliged, placing his hands in mock defeat, taking a step back. 

"Sorry." he chuckled, enjoying the way Dualscar was shaking.

"I'm glad ya realized where ya belong." He growled at him and started walking past him.

"Excuse fuckin me. What the hell did ya just say to me?" he grabbed him by his upper arm, spinning the smaller troll quite easily to face him. "Maybe you did not know, but your rightful place is under me."

"Yer nothing more than an insane clowwn." He tried to pull his arms away. Dualscar knew he should've just kept quiet and walk away but he knew that wasn't in his nature.

"Oh am I?" he smirked and tightened his grip on Dualscar's arm, causing a few drops of indigo blood to slide down his arm. He went silent at that and just stared at the Grand Highblood, biting his lip so he wouldn't make a single sound. "You didn't up and answer me, brother" his head tilted, and he grinned, knowing he now had the power.

"I didn't say anyfin."  
He stopped struggling, and looked to the side. 

The Grand Highblood used his other hand to grip Dualscar's chin, and turned his face sharply to his own. 

"You should speak the fuck up."

Dualscar clenched his fists.

"Actually, I said yer nothing more than an insane clowwn and might I add that even the lowwest on the hemospectrum think of ya as less than dirt." he spat.

He twitched in slight restraint, and lifted his chin upwards to make thier faces inches apart.

"You know, I havent refreshed the purple on my walls recently" GHB growled .

"Is that so? That's not my business, or my problem. " 

"It will be, motherfucker." he gave a practically shit eating grin. "If you don't shut up and close you're gogdamn mouth, may the merthiful messiahs have mercy.."

"I don't recall you being higher on the hemospectrum than me. So I'm not obligated to listen to a single thing you say." He smirked.

"Do you think I give a flying /fuck/ if you are 'higher' than I am? I seem to be in control in this situation, motherfucker." he spat, tightening his grip.

Dualscar growled and snapped his head down, to sink his teeth into the other trolls hand.

The Grand High blood didn't even flinch. instead, he smiled.

"Oh, do you think that up to hurt me?"

He pulled back and spat of to the side. 

"Yer blood is disgusting."

"Here, let me taste" he leaned in and forced a rough kiss on him, prodding his tongue behind dualscars lips.

He made a sound of surprise and also disgust as a kiss was forced upon him.

He swirled his tongue deeply in the others mouth, lapping to get the taste of his own blood.

He used his free hand to try and push Ghb away, letting out soft sounds into the kiss.

As he felt Dualscar struggle he used more force, and tightened the grip on his throat, almost cutting off air.

Dualscar's gills flapped uselessly against his hand as he tried to take in as much oxygen as he could.

He sucked Dualscar's lower lip into his mouth, biting down enough to taste his blood, before breaking away.

"I don't know if I like how your motherfuckin blood tastes..." he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at the diluted violet smear. "Though it is fucking beautiful."

A light shade of purple dusted his cheeks and he panted as much as he could with the pressure on his throat.

The Grand Highblood released Dualscar's throat, unaware that he had been lifting him slightly by it, causing him to drop to the floor.

He coughed and gasped for air the second he was let go. 

"Wwhat the /fuck/ do you think yer doing?!"

"You said my blood was disgusting. I wanted to up and see for myself." he shrugged.

"There wwere other wways to go about that!"

"Not really, that was a wicked good way of doin it."

Dualscar wiped his mouth, trying to hide the fact that his bulge was sliding out from the excitement.

"And you can't tell me you didn't fuckin like that" he smiled, and sniffed the air, "I can fuckin smell it on you, you whore."

He blushed deeply. 

"I did not like it! Howw could I enjoy anyfin ya force on me?"

"Look. Your face is wicked purple. I bet you like it when strangers up and shovin thier tongues down yer throat. I bet you think it's a motherfuckin miracle that anyone wants you." Hesaid in a low growl, smirking

"Evven if I /did/ wwant ta do anyfin' wwith some random troll I met on the street, this is far to public for me to enjoy it."

"Ahhh so what you are trying to say is, you want to go back to your place." he raised an eyebrow, and gave a devilish grin as his tentabulge unraveled, and squirmed.

"Could be. Or wwe could take this to a hotel room. It's definitely closer than my quarters."

GHB laughed a deep, almost scary laugh. 

"Only if you're payin, I ain't about to up an waste my money on a whore like ya"

"Fine, then wwe don't need to continue this encouter since I'm just a wwhore."

He reached an almost eerily calm and gentle hand to Dualscar's shoulder. 

"You think you can up and stop this shit now?"

"Course I can. I don't knoww about you, but there's plenty of other people wwho'd be glad to let me fuck them." he tried not to shudder in fear and arrousal at his touch.

GHB let out a hearty laugh. 

"Sassy lil fucker, aren't you? If you keep it up with that smart mouth, I'll give it something more constructive to do." he snarled the threat.

"Oh wwill you noww? And howw do you expect to get me to do anyfin for you?"

"Oh now you're just trying to hurt my feelings," he fake pouted before grabbing Dualscar by the collar of his shirt, "maybe I'll find a good alley to fuck ya in."

"I bet that bulge of yours couldn't even satisfy a lad no more than 6 sweeps old." He smirked, trying to provoke GHB.

"You bet me, eh?" he raised an eyebrow, and pulled Dualscar close enough to breathe on his face, "lucky fuckin you. I'll take that bet, slut."

"Then wwhat are ya wwaitin' for?" He smirked.

"You are the one that said were too fuckin public. I was being kind and obliging." he made it sound as if he was doing Dualscar a huge ass favour.

"Let's just take this back to my ship than shall wwe? My creww is off probably getting drunk."

The Grand Highblood's bulge twitched slightly at the suggestion. 

"Why the fuck not."

Dualscar smirked and led him back to his ship and below deck to his quarters, his crew gone as expected.

When The Grand Highblood saw they were alone, he quickly pounced at him, sinking his teeth into Dualscar's neck, and throwing him roughly against the wall.

Dualscar didn't complain. He gripped the others shoulders hard, digging his nails into them.

He used his long, thin tongue to lap at the droplets of blood that were raised from his bite, and moved a hand lower to roughly palm at Dualscar's bulge.

He let out breathy moans, bucking into his hand without hesitation. He tried to stay somewhat quiet even though it was just the two of them.

He lifted his face from Dualscar's neck and looked straight into his eyes. 

"Dirty lil slut, aintcha? Tryna up and get yerself the fuck off on my hand?" he rubbed it a bit harder

He stared into his eyes needily, moaning without restraint once more pressure was added to his aching bulge.

"Words, bitch." he stopped rubbing and instead gripped it tightly.

He groaned. "I-I'm such a dirty slut~"

"Damn fuckin right ya are. strip." he commanded, releasing his grip and taking a step back.

He quickly unlatched his cape and threw it down, getting frustrated with his armour now that he had to take it off. Once he got the armour of he pulled his shirt up and quickly pulled his pants down and kicked them off.

"Good little toy. Knees. Now." He smirked, enjoying how easy this one was. Not even a bit of a struggle. Just how he liked em.

Dualscar got down on his knees, ready to do anything asked of him.

"Gimme one of yer rings." he held out an expectant hand.

He was a bit confused but he took the ring off and gave it to him.

He fingered the ring slightly, turning it over between his fingers, and paying no attention to Dualscar at all.

He bit his lip, watching his eagerly, his bulge now curling desperately against his inner thigh.

GHB turned from Dualscar, and surveyed his surroundings. Not much. the cabins were fucking disguesting, Half full buckets sloshing with the waves under each bed, and trash strewn as far as he could see. He took a few steps and explored, leaving Dualscar and seeing what he'd do when left alone for a moment... or more, testing him.

Dualscar let out a desperate whimper, trying to get the other troll's attention. He rubbed his legs together to try and relieve his neglected bulge a bit.

He turned at the whimper, only to see his new toy trying to touch himself. 

"Now what the /fuck/ do ya think yer doing? Did I give ya permission to do that?" he stood to tower over Dualscar.

He tried not to rub his legs together anymore but his bulge continued to curl desprately against him. 

"N-No."

"Then why the hell did ya think that was a good idea?" The grand highblood grabbed him by the chin and lifted him up to eye level, causing his feet to dangle a few inches off the floor. 

"Disobedient little sluts don't get to cum." He spat as he used his free hand to slip the ring on Dualscar's bulge roughly, before dropping him back on his knees.

He whined a bit at how cold and tight the ring was around his hot, throbbing bulge. He wanted to pull the ring off right then but he knew it wasn't a good idea.

GBH stripped himself of his shirt, and sat down on one of the cots around Dualscar's ship. 

"Come, slut." he commanded and patted the space next to him.

Dualscar hurried up and sat down next to him, kneeling on the cot.

"Lie on yer motherfuckin back" he shifted to face him.

He laid down and spread his legs, watching GHB closely.

He traced a cool, long finger along the enterance of his nook, and all the way to the tip of his bulge, biting his lip.

Dualscar shuddered and tried not to buck against the finger. His bulge instantly tried to wrap around the finger.

He drew a slow tortorous line back down, and roughy pressed two fingers into Dualscar's nook, ignoring his bulges plead for attention.

He moaned loudly and instinctively bucked up against the fingers, gripping desperately at the surface beneath him.

GHB stilled his hand. 

"Did I say you could fuckin move, whore?"

Dualscar stopped bucking his hips and whimpered. 

"N-No! Can I p-please fuck myself on your fingers?"

He curled his finger deeply inside of dualscars nook. 

"I dunno. I think ya gotta up and beg for it, slut."

He moaned loudly, arching his back.

"P-Please may I fuck myself I your fingers! I n-need it so bad!"

"Go ahead then ya horny little bastard." he punctuated with a hard slap to dualscars ass

He gasped when GHB smacked his ass then he desperately bucked his hips against the fingers inside of him, moaning loudly as his genetic material flowed down his legs.

GHB slipped in a third finger, enjoying the show he was putting on. He brought a hand down his own pants, and absently allowed his bulge to grip his hand. 

"Ya like fuckin my fingers like a goddamn twink? Or do ya want more?" he growled.

"P-Please! I wwant more!" He countinued moan loudly like a shameless slut, his bulge rubbing desperately against GHB wrist.

"More fingers? Or my fuckin bulge, that couldn't satisfy a 6-sweep-old?" he thrusted his fingers almost painfully deep inside of Dualscar as punishment for his previous comment

Dualscar whimpered in slight pain at how much his nook was being stretched and how far the fingers were inside of him. 

"I-I want your bulge!"

"Louder, slut." he curled his fingers, and used his thumb to pull the ring a bit farther down on his squirming bulge.

He arched his hips.

"I wwant your bulge! Fuck me senseless wwith it!"

"Are ya telling me what to do, bitch?" he growled, and kept his thumb on the ring as a threat

"N-No!! P-Please fuck me senseless! I'm begging you!" His bulge still curled around GHB's wrist, a bit swollen from the material build up.

He removed his fingers, dripping with genetic fluid, and presented them to Dualscar's lips. 

"Suck," the command was simple. 

He took the fingers into his mouth hesitantly, swirling his tongue around them.

"Like ya mean it" he shoved them deeper in his mouth

He sucked hard on the fingers, bobbing his head on them, completely cleaning them from his generic material.

When he felt they were adiquitley cleaned, he took them from his mouth, and used the now free hand to pull his pants off, and throw them with Dualscar's clothes.

Dualscar squirmed, trying to keep his legs open so he wouldn't rub them together and pleasure his bulge.

"Knees" He commanded, and stroked his own bulge a bit.

He got down on his knees, staring at GHB needily.

"Ya gunna just fuckin stare at it? Suck, slut." He grabbed the back of Dualscar's head and roughly pulled him closer to his bulge.

He opened his mouth and hesitantly took the tip in, his own bulge now trying to stimulate his nook.

GHB took advantage of the grip on his head, and tugged his head up sharply by his hair. 

"Stop."

Dualscar looked up at him, closing his legs to hide his bulge a bit. 

"Stop wwhat?"

"Legs open. I know yer doin somethin, fuckin show me" He growled, sensing that his toy had been disobeying

He slowly opened his legs, his bulge beginning to press into his own nook when he did.

"Such a horny fuckin slut, ya couldn't even wait for /my/ goddamn bulge, ya had to up and fuck yerself with yer own." He jumped from the bed, and on top of Dualscar, pinning his shoulders to the floor, and straddling him. 

"What do ya have to say for yerself, whore?" He growled, his face mere centimetres away from the others, and he stared deeply into dualscars eyes.

"I-I couldn't help it! I needed /something/." His bulge pushed in further and he let out a loud moan, trying not to look GHB directly in the eyes.

"Ya couldn't fuckin wait for mine, coulda whore?" He grabbed him by the jaw to make the seadweller look straight at him. "Maybe ya just want both."

His bulge twisted inside of him at the thought and he moaned, staring at the Grand highblood desperately.

"Words, slut. Ohh ya do, dontcha?" he grinned

"P-Please~" Dualscar whimpered, and his bulge nearly doubled over inside of him.

He lowered the hand on Dualscar's jaw, to around his neck. 

"Good." He allowed the tip of his bulge to snake slightly inside of Dualscar's nook.

He gasped and his nook tightened a bit around the tip of GHB's bulge. 

"A-Ah!~"

He grunted, and pressed farther inside, a bit faster than what would have been kind. but who gave a flying fuck about kind? Certainly not the GHB. 

"Goddamn bitch. Yer gunna get the fuck off on two bulges. How da ya like that, ya bulgewhore?" He growled.

Dualscar gripped desperately at the floor, two bulges definitely being more than he was used to. 

"S-Sloww down please!" His bulge still curled around GHB's and tried to pull it in more.

He leaned down to shut Dualscar up with a rough kiss, more like a clashing of lips and teeth than anything else, as he thrusted one last time to bottom out, pressing thier hips together. He let out a low groan at the interesting feeling of bulge, ring, and nook pressing against his own writhing bulge

Dualscar moaned hard into the kiss, arching his hips a bit in pleasure and pain. His nook tightened at the sudden intrusion.

GHB bit down hard on Dualscar's lower lip, when he felt the clench, and made a sound that could almost be a moan.

Dualscar purposely clenched to try and get a sound out of GHB. His bulge curling around the other in his nook.

He stuttered in his thrusting and gasped before moaning.

"Y-ya like that, bulgeslut?" He growled in Dualscar's ear. 

"I-I love it!~" His bit his lip as his orgasm built up, unable to release any genetic material.

He thrusted even harder, digging his nails deeply into Dualscar's shoulders, and closing his eyes.

His first orgasm hit and it was horribly in satisfying, his own ring was trapping the release inside his bulge. 

"P-Please, take it off!~" His bulge spasmed almost painfully.

"Dirty little fuckin whores don't get to cum." He smirked and continued pumping in and out of Dualscar at a punishing pace

He whimpered and moaned, gripping desperately at the grand highbloods back. 

"I-I need- please!"

"And what makes you think ya deserve to up and cum, huh?" He moved one hand from his shoulders to his hair, and tugged roughly

Now that it came down to it, he realized he didn't really do anything but disobey. 

"I-I'm beggin' ya please!!"

"Ya haven't even made me fuckin cum yet, why would ya be allowed to?" He grunted, and picked up the pace.

He moaned loudly and tried to get GHB to cum already. He clenched his nook around him, his own bulge pushing in whenever he pulled out.

He chuckled at the effort Dualscar was putting into trying to get him off, and ended any restraint he had on his actions.  
GHB began thrusting almost animalisticly, grunting and groaning, and digging his nails an teeth into Dualscar's skin... and getting closer and closer to release with each passing moment.

He moaned loudly at each sadistic thrust, in tears from the pleasure and pain mixed in. He was already almost at his second orgasm, his bulge swollen from genetic material.

When he was ready, he pulled his bulge out, stroking it enough to keep himself just on edge.

"Suck, slut." he commanded

Said 'slut' quickly sat up at took his entire length into his mouth, bobbing his head and sucking.

GHB breathed a sigh of relief, before his orgasm hit... hard. He grabbed Dualscar by his horns and thrusted deeply into his mouth, and filling it with his genetic fluid, muttering obscenities.

His eyes widened and he swallowed as much genetic material as he could, the rest dripping down from the corners of his mouth.

 

The Grand Highblood stood there, riding the orgasm out, before his bulge retracted, and he stood up to walk over to a cot, and lay down, ignoring the other completly now that he had finished.

He whimpered and whined, almost continuously orgasming just from the air against him. 

"A-Ah!~ p-please!~"

He turned on his side, to look at the mess of a troll unraveling infront of him. 

"Fuckin cmere then." he said nonchalantly, as if taking this ring off was like getting a glass of water from the kitchen.

He quickly ran over and straddled his lap, pulling his own bulge from his nook.

GHB used one hand to grab Dualscar's face, and the other on his bulge.  
he pulled him close, and looked dead into his eyes, focusing on stroking him to his second orgasm before removing the ring.

Dualscar quickly reached his second orgasm, rolling his hips to gain more friction.

GHB flicked the ring off quickly, and leaned to bite Dualscar's neck, hard enough to draw blood.

He practically screamed, continuing to roll his hips as all the built up genetic material flowed from his bulge at once.

"Ya made a fuckin mess, ya whore. clean it the fuck up." he commanded, not waiting for Dualscar to ride his orgasm out, and removing any contact he may have been making with him.

He whined when GHB pulled his hands away, but instead began pumping his own bulge.

He grabbed him by the throat, and lifted his head. 

"I said /clean/, bitch."

The seadweller gasped and whimpered, a low growl starting in his chest.

GHB dropped him, and sat expectantly. 

"And ya gotta do it with that little whore mouth of yers... but that's not much of a punishment, is it?" He purred.


End file.
